


Treble Clef Confessions

by innerglow



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: After The Foyer AU, First Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/pseuds/innerglow
Summary: Post Episode AU of S3 EP7 - Vendredi 18:35, where they wake up at Eliott's place instead and Eliott learns the name of the song Lucas had played for him.





	Treble Clef Confessions

When Lucas comes to the surface of sleep, he startles at the sound filling the air around him. For a second, he isn’t really sure if he’s actually awake, or if--somehow, he might still be in dreamland and not even know it. Because the whispered sound of piano keys filling the space around him, sounds like a confession this early in the morning. And his heart pitter-patters in his chest as the notes fall against his ears, because no-- _it can’t be_. 

And yet, as if by reflex, his fingers start to tap out the notes he knows by heart. He smiles to himself, his cheek warmed by the rays of sun that are pouring through the window. If he had the will, he would just let himself lie in this bed, the scent of Eliott still permeating the air around him. Would let the notes filling the air, wrap around him and sing quietly to his heart. But he’s not so strong, he’s quite weak (especially in regards to Eliott)--his legs flying over the edge of the bed as proof enough. 

When he rounds the corner and sees the back of Eliott’s body sitting at the wooden piano, his chest aches in new ways he can’t put words to. He smiles, he can’t help it, because the colors of paint from the night before are still all over him and he’s beautiful. Quietly, he moves closer until he’s right behind him, close enough to reach out and wrap his equally stained arms around Eliott’s shoulders. Eliott’s fingers startle on the keys and he leans his head to the right and nuzzles against Lucas’ arms. 

“You knew the song?” Lucas whispers quietly against Eliott’s ear and feels vulnerable suddenly. Those three words dancing on the back of his tongue, even back then. 

Eliott ‘hmms’ to himself and shrugs under Lucas’ arms. “I didn’t know it, no, but ever since you played it for me, it’s all I could think about.” 

“Is that so?” Lucas kisses Eliott’s neck and feels a creeping wave of blush flood across his cheeks. 

“I have amazing memory when it comes to music. And with the song you played--I don’t know, it stayed with me for days.” Eliott’s hands come up and wrap themselves around Lucas’ arms, giving them a squeeze. “I’ve been trying to reproduce it ever since. Especially when, you know--everything was shit between us.” 

“You’re surprising.” Lucas smiles against Eliott’s neck. “I can’t believe you learned this after I played it only once?” 

“I have to know--” Eliott untangles himself from Lucas and turns around to face him. “What’s the name of it?” 

Lucas stares into blue oceans and tries to find the strength to tell Eliott the name of the song he played for him, the same song that Eliott just played back to him. What if it’s too much? What if he doesn’t feel the same? So many questions flood his thoughts and for a second he loses touch of the moment and feels his heart race with panic. 

“Hey, hey--Lucas.” Eliott calms, his hand coming up to cup the side of Lucas’ cheek. “Where’d you go?” 

Lucas lowers his eyes, trying to hide the emotions that are reeling through him. He knows once he says it-- _out loud_ , there’s no going back. There’s no way to re-box up that confession and hide it in the same closet within himself. Once he puts words to it, once it’s more than just a title of a song he once played for the hottest guy in high school--on some stupid notion that he ever stood a chance. If he says it, it becomes real and Eliott will truly hold all the keys to his heart. 

“Lucas…” Eliott’s eyes are full of worry when Lucas finally looks back up. “It’s dumb.” Lucas mutters out suddenly, as though it’s the only thing he can make his mouth say. And when he hears his own words, he silently tells himself that, no--HE _is_ dumb for saying that. Because it discounts the truth. The truth of how he feels, of how he’s always felt. “How can it be dumb?” Eliott laughs, his eyes scrunching the way they always do when he laughs and Lucas feels his heart swell with that same four-letter word. Because, how can someone be so perfect when they laugh? 

Lucas shrugs and offers a small smile. “It’s not dumb. I don’t know why I said that. I just--” 

“Tell me.” Eliott’s words are there knocking on his lips and demanding an answer. “I won’t be able to rest until I know.” And he smiles again, breaking all of Lucas’ resolve in the matter. 

There’s a beat of silence between them, both of them just gazing into the depths of each other’s eyes. Eliott quietly demanding an answer and Lucas trying to find the strength to say it. But finally, the tug-o-war between them is over as Lucas’ voice works around the words falling out of his mouth. 

“I love you,” he pauses. “By RIOPY.” 

Eliott leans back and cocks his head to the side, the smile falling from his face. It’s replaced by something Lucas can’t identify and it sends his mind spiralling once again. Fuck, he shouldn’t have said anything. He probably just ruined everything, because how could Eliott ever feel the same about him? In what world would that even make sense? He was probably just a good time, nothing more. And he doesn’t know why he ever expected more. “I change my mind. It is dumb. Forget I said that at all. Forget that I played that for you in the first place. It’s obvious--” Lucas’ words come falling out at the speed of light. He’s so busy rambling that he doesn’t notice when Eliott stands up and peers down at him with that same unreadable expression on his face. 

“Lucas.” Eliott’s voice is quiet, his hands coming up to wrap around the sides of his face, arching his neck until he can look him straight in the eyes. “Stop.” 

Lucas feels like crying in this moment, feels like the world beneath him is falling away one grain of sand at a time. And maybe his eyes betray him when they rim with tears and he curses himself for the bloodied heart he wears on his sleeves. Because at the end of the day, he knows he never truly had any choice in all of this. 

He was always meant to love Eliott. 

They stare at each other for a few beats, a smile slowly tracing its way across Eliott’s lips as his eyes crinkle like upside down crescent moons. It’s as if he’s trying to convince Lucas of something, without having to say it, but eventually Lucas breaks away from Eliott’s gaze and stares down at his hands clinging at Eliott’s sides. 

“Lucas,” Eliott whispers, nudging his face gently until Lucas is brave enough to look back up into those endless pools of blue. “I don’t think it’s dumb; I think…” He trails off as he chooses his next words carefully. “I think it’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

Lucas’ breath catches at Eliott’s words and the anxiety he felt starts to melt away. “Yea?” He manages to reply. 

“Yes.” Eliott laughs softly, his thumbs caressing Lucas’ cheeks. 

Lucas smiles, his cheeks rolling upward under Eliott’s touch and those three words start to echo in the back of his throat once again. This time it’s not in connection with a song title, but solely because it’s how he feels--how he’s _always_ felt towards Eliott. And maybe it won’t ruin everything if he says them out loud and makes it as real as it feels. Maybe under the light of Eliott’s smile, he feels brave enough to say them first and mean them with every fiber of his being. 

“I do--I,” Lucas whispers, searching Eliott’s eyes for any resistance. And when he finds none, he continues. “I love you…” 

Eliott’s face pulls into an even brighter sunshine smile at Lucas’ words and doesn’t hesitate to say it back. “I love you too, Lucas.” 

Lucas’ heart thumps wildly in his chest at Eliott’s words, the ones that match his own. And he swears if he could, he’d take flight out of this room and draw cloud hearts in the sky. It’s silly and maybe a little cheesy too, but with Eliott everything feels like one of those sappy romance movies he’s always loved. The same ones that people always tell you to not read into, because that kind of love doesn’t exist. 

But when he reaches up onto his toes for Eliott’s lips and Eliott meets him halfway with the force of his entire body, Lucas can’t help but think--

Maybe it does. 


End file.
